philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
DWLA
DWLA (105.9 FM) - branded as Retro 105.9 DCG FM - is an radio station that has Classic hits format. It is owned by Bright Star Broadcasting Network Corporation in the Philippines. Its studios are located at 3rd. Floor, Silver City Mall, Frontera Verde Drive corner, Julia Vargas Street, Pasig City. History 'LA 105.9' (1992–2003) It was known as LA 105.9, the first all-rock station under Bright Star Broadcasting Network Corporation, initially established in 1992 to provide Pinoy rock music either amateur or professional. In 1998, LA transformed into electronic dance music format. In late 2000, LA ceased its transmission on-air. 'Blazin' 105.9' (2003–2007) After 3 years, this station aired initially as Blazin' 105.9. It was co-owned and operated by Philippine Hip Hop Awards organizer Empire Entertainment and Cavite politician Dino Chua's Chua Broadcasting Network (also the owner of Cavite station 91.9 The Bomb FM). Their former studios was located at Club Cello (now RJ Bar) in Makati City. Blazin' played all kinds of rap, hip-hop and R&B whether current or old school on Sundays and underground hip hop. This was the only FM station in the Philippines that aired the 2004–2005 Season of the NBA games courtesy of another media partner, Solar Sports. This station is an old concept of Power 108 FM way back in 2001 and in 2005 it is the second revision of Project: Hip Hop. After it closed shop, the station was sold to Rajah Broadcasting Network in late 2006. The station became inactive from March 2006 to July 2007. Wave 891 took over the format with the Pinoy hip hop scene in 2007 creating the 1st Urban Music Awards in 2010. 'Underground Radio/UR 105.9' (2007–2011) Another station started broadcasting with relatively low power transmission in mid July at 105.9 MHz, identified as RJ Underground Radio UR 105.9 which has a format quite similar to the old DZRJ-AM and even LA 105.9. The station has become a child station of RJ 100. Like its "parent", it also plays three songs in a row featuring a modern rock, classic rock, and a Pinoy rock track, except for some special programs on weekdays and Saturdays, and Sunday Rock Jam. However, they don't usually feature disc jockeys on weekdays; only public address systems were used, although in recent months they started to use on-air talent. On Sundays, veteran DJ's from the old RJ Rock of Manila were heard on Sunday Rock Jam. Within a few months, RJ UR improved its transmission to 25,000 watts. The Rock Of Manila- Sundays featured legendary DZRJ rockjocks Jamie Evora ("The Spirit"), Hoagy Pardo ("Cousin Hoagy"), Mike Llamas ("Stoney Burke"), and Alfred Gonzalez ('The Madman"), broadcasting from the United States of America. Also, legendary rock DJ Dante David ("Howlin' Dave") made his return on FM radio and to the RJ family as well after a stint with the short-lived & defunct Rock 990 (now Radyo Inquirer 990), with his Sunday afternoon program RJ Pinoy Rock and Rhythm until several health reasons caused his death on May 2008. After 4 years, UR management decided to forgo lease on 105.9. In May 28, 2011, UR 105.9 was relaunched & migrated to internet as UR Faceradio. However, it aired its feed until the end of June. 4 months after it leased airtime of DWLA-FM, Rajah Broadcasting Network had an issue with the Bright Star Broadcasting Network Corporation due to its illegal use of the network without the permission of the real owner. 'Radio High 105.9' (2011–2014) On July 1, 2011, Hi-Definition Radio Inc. of Mr. Francis Lumen acquired the station's airtime lease for a smooth jazz format. In July 14, 2011, it returned to the airwaves as a test broadcast, debuting as Radio High 105.9 It is adopting the format of the defunct 923 Joey (also the second format of XFM 92.3, now Radyo5 92.3 News FM) and 106.7 Dream FM (now 106.7 Energy FM, acquired and fully owned by UBSI). It essentially picked up where 106.7 Dream FM left off. On February 2014, due to financial losses, Lumen decided to end his airtime lease contract with 105.9 FM. Despite this, the station continued to air until the end of March. Radio High continues to stream online on its website until April 1, 2014 and is now being used by the current radio station. 'Retro 105.9 DCG FM' (2014–present) On March 1, 2014, a new management led by Jonathan Jabson and a group of veteran DJs (such as Jimmy Jam, The Triggerman, Rudolph Rivera, Joey Pizza, Joshua and Andy Tuna) took over the station's airtime lease. Teasers were aired throughout the entire month. On March 28, 2014 at 5:00am, the station signed on as Retro 105.9 DCG FM, with Andy Tuna on board on its initial broadcast. DCG stands for Domingo Comentan Garcia, the station's owner. Format * Pinoy Rock (1992–2003) * Urban (2003–2007) * Rock (2007–2011) * Smooth jazz (2011–2014) * Classic hits (2014–present) Other stations *none Sister stations *none Other stations broadcasting from same location *none Owned and operated *Hi-Definition Radio Inc. External links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Ustream Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila